


Sober Wallflowers

by pansexualnotmansexual



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, M/M, party au, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexualnotmansexual/pseuds/pansexualnotmansexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the AU "I lost my friend at a party and so did you...wait, they're making out."<br/>Trigger/Content Warnings: alcohol mention, kissing, pda mention, nsfw mention (super vague; you blink, you miss it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sober Wallflowers

TW/CW alcohol mention, kissing, pda mention, nsfw mention (super vague; you blink, you miss it)

            To say the least, Will was pissed off. Lou Ellen, his best friend, had spent hours convincing him to go to this party with her and now she was MIA. Will had only been there for forty minutes, and he would have left, but Lou Ellen was his ride home. So he awkwardly walked around with a red Solo cup filled with flat Coca Cola.

            Will didn’t drink; he knew how unhealthy and addicting alcohol could be. Apparently no one else understood that because Will couldn’t find a single person sober enough to ask about his friend. Suddenly, Will spotted a short, black-haired guy leaning against one of the walls.

            “Hey, um, have you seen a girl with short, brown hair, really tan skin, purple shirt, answers to Lou Ellen?” Will awkwardly asked him.

            “Nope,” he replied. He sounded tired, but he was obviously not drunk. “Did you lose her?”

            “Yeah…” Will admitted.

            “Don’t feel bad. I lost my friends, Reyna, about ten minutes ago. I sorta gave up be—“ the boy’s eyes grew wide and he pointed across the room. “Found our friends.”

            Will looked to where the stranger was pointing. There was Lou Ellen, shoving her tongue down a Hispanic girl’s throat. Will sighed, “At least she’s having fun.”          

             The other boy shrugged. “It’s fun being a wall-flower. You can judge people in peace.”

            “Oh,” Will said. “Am I cramping your style?”

            “Nah, I guess you’re cool enough to stay.” Will would have taken offense to the guy’s sarcasm, but his smirk suggested that he was just joking.

            “So,” Will said. “Looks like they’ll be busy for a while. Should I just call you ‘That Guy’ for the next half hour?”

            “If you want to, but my name’s Nico.’

            “I’m Will.”

            They stood there, observing the other party-goers.

            Nico spoke up, “I can’t believe that Reyna actually found a lesbian here.”

            “Lou’s pan,” Will burst out. “So am I. We call ourselves the ‘Pantastic Team.’” Why did Will always tell cute guys his silly jokes? He was sure that his face was super red and that he’d probably scared Nico away.

            “Yeah, Reyna and I are roommates. We call our place our ‘homo’…y’know, like a home except…” Nico trailed off. He was blushing pretty badly too.

            “You enjoy puns too, huh?” Will asked.

            “Not really,” Nico admitted. “But I’ll tolerate them.”

            “That’s better than some people can say. Last year I asked a guy to go to homecoming with me so that he could go home coming…He rejected me.”

            “I can’t see why,” Nico snickered.

            “You should major in language in college,” Will stated.

            Nico crumpled his nose up. He asked, “Why?”

            “Because you’re fluent in sarcasm.”

            Nico smirked again, and Will noticed that he had a dimple in his left cheek.

            “Y’know, you’re not that bad, Will,” Nico declared.

            “Oh, thanks.” Will rolled his eyes.

            “Great sarcasm, by the way.”

            “Great dimple, by the way.” Will winked.

            Nico’s olive skin turned a deep red and he averted his eyes.

            “What?” Will asked. “It’s cute.”

            The raven-haired boy’s blush didn’t falter.

            “Sorry if you don’t want to be hit on,” Will said. “I don’t have much experience with flirting.”

            “Me neither,” Nico admitted.

            “Wanna just make out?” Will asked.

            “Sure.”


End file.
